dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Dress Tab
Dress Items can be obtained from Crafting, in the Dress Tab with the teal Top Hat icon on the left-hand side. Dress items make it easier to counter Seasons' effects such as Freezing, Overheating, or Wetness, often granting extra Sanity regeneration too. Many Dress items have Durability, which is consumed over time by simply wearing them. A Sewing Kit can be used to restore most Dress items' durability, unless it is fully depleted, in which case the item is destroyed. The Straw Hat and Garland are the only Dress items available at the start of the game. Some Mobs can wear Hats, either those given to them or stolen from the player. These include Pigs (and Werepigs), Guardian Pigs, Bunnymen (and Beardlords), and Splumonkeys. Killing the mob will drop the hat, though the player can swap hats on Pigs and Bunnymen. Visit the Character clothes pages to see how all Dress items look on each Character. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, the player can craft Fashion Melons, Ice Cubes, Summer Frests, Floral Shirts, Cat Caps, Rain Hats, Rain Coats, Hibearnation Vests, and Eyebrellas in the Dress Tab. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Brain of Thoughts, Snakeskin Hats, Snakeskin Jackets, Blubber Suits, Tar Suits, Windbreakers, Particulate Purifiers, and Sleek Hats were added to the Dress Tab. Additionally, this DLC includes Fashion Melons, Ice Cubes, Summer Frests and Floral Shirts. Prime Apes and Wildbores can also wear hats. The Hamlet DLC introduces Gas Masks, Pith Hats and Thunderhats. Snakeskin Hats and Jackets are also available to craft in this DLC, but look very different. For Webber, the Shamlet Mask is added to the Dress Tab. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, the players can craft Seawreaths, Funcaps, Fashion Goggles and Desert Goggles in the Dress Tab. For Wurt, the Clever Disguise is also available. Craftable Items The following items can be crafted in the Dress Tab: Sewing Kit.png|Sewing Kit|link=Sewing Kit Garland.png|Garland|link=Garland Straw Hat.png|Straw Hat|link=Straw Hat Top Hat.png|Top Hat|link=Top Hat Beekeeper Hat.png|Beekeeper Hat|link=Beekeeper Hat Rabbit Earmuffs.png|Rabbit Earmuffs|link=Rabbit Earmuffs Beefalo Hat.png|Beefalo Hat|link=Beefalo Hat Feather Hat.png|Feather Hat|link=Feather Hat Bush Hat.png|Bush Hat|link=Bush Hat Winter Hat.png|Winter Hat|link=Winter Hat Dapper Vest.png|Dapper Vest|link=Dapper Vest Breezy Vest.png|Breezy Vest|link=Breezy Vest Puffy Vest.png|Puffy Vest|link=Puffy Vest Walking Cane.png|Walking Cane|link=Walking Cane Fashion Melon.png|Fashion Melon |link=Fashion Melon Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube |link=Ice Cube Summer Frest.png|Summer Frest |link=Summer Frest Floral Shirt.png|Floral Shirt |link=Floral Shirt Cat Cap.png|Cat Cap |link=Cat Cap Rain Hat.png|Rain Hat |link=Rain Hat Rain Coat.png|Rain Coat |link=Rain Coat Hibearnation Vest.png|Hibearnation Vest |link=Hibearnation Vest Eyebrella.png|Eyebrella |link=Eyebrella Shark Tooth Crown.png|Shark Tooth Crown |link=Shark Tooth Crown Brain of Thought.png|Brain of Thought |link=Brain of Thought Snakeskin Hat.png|Snakeskin Hat |link=Snakeskin Hat Snakeskin Jacket.png|Snakeskin Jacket |link=Snakeskin Jacket Blubber Suit.png|Blubber Suit |link=Blubber Suit Tar Suit.png|Tar Suit |link=Tar Suit Windbreaker.png|Windbreaker |link=Windbreaker Particulate Purifier.png|Particulate Purifier |link=Particulate Purifier Sleek Hat.png|Sleek Hat |link=Sleek Hat Dumbrella.png|Dumbrella |link=Dumbrella Gas Mask.png|Gas Mask |link=Gas Mask Pith Hat.png|Pith Hat |link=Pith Hat Thunderhat.png|Thunderhat |link=Thunderhat Shamlet Mask.png|Shamlet Mask |link=Shamlet Mask Seawreath.png|Seawreath |link=Seawreath Blue Funcap.png|Blue Funcap |link=Funcap Green Funcap.png|Green Funcap |link=Funcap Red Funcap.png|Red Funcap |link=Funcap Fashion Goggles.png|Fashion Goggles |link=Goggles Desert Goggles.png|Desert Goggles |link=Goggles Clever Disguise.png|Clever Disguise |link=Clever Disguise Comparison Chart pl:Odzież